Not Your Fault
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Zutara Contest Entry, Details Inside! Set after FBM: A lot of things happen to the Gaang, leading up to them having to split up, Katara and Zuko going on an important mission and...What? Zuko's forgiveness? Review!


**Hey, guys! (That's always the first line of my introduction, ever noticed?) This is an entry for a contest in the Zutara guild on Gaia Online. There wasn't really a title for the contest, but the requirement was that it should have the same scenes from the NYCC trailer (I'm sure by now, everybody has watched that, right?). So here I am, with my entry. Since the category has no name, I now dub it "The Zutara Trailer Contest of NYCC". Wow, that was long...**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is under license by Nickelodeon Studios and belongs to the creators Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko (collectively known by the Avatar Fandom as "Bryke"). I don't claim these characters as my own, nor do I gain profit from this.**

**Also, I'll be putting numbers in parentheses to specify the scenes from the trailer. Example: (1), (2), (3), etc.**

* * *

"What is your problem!?" Zuko shouted at Katara. She turned around swiftly and locked eyes with him. Pointing an accusing finger in his face, she glared at him before answering the question.

"_You,_" she told him, turning back around and walking away. Zuko was about to follow her when Aang's voice carried through the hallway.

"Sifu Zuko, it's time for us to train!" he shouted, using his air scooter to go over to Zuko, who took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go,"

The two arrived at the courtyard and both took off their shirts. Aang positioned to Zuko's right. They started with simple bending moves. Then, they moved on to the more advanced techniques of firebending.

They threw fire to the ground, then raised their right arm and leg in perfect rhythm, fire jetting out from both. Then they put their left leg and back and crouched a bit, their backs a straight horizontal line. Flames appeared from their left arms, slowly fading as it gained distance. Both of them moved in perfect unison, a sign of Zuko's good teaching skills. **(1)**

An hour later, the session ended and they both did a traditional Fire Nation bow, before put back on their shirt or tunic. They were about to leave the courtyard when Katara came running towards them with Suki hot on her heels.

"Azula's here! We have to go!" she told them. Suki nodded her head.

"We have to get on Appa!" Aang shouted. He turned towards the stable and the four of them started running.

"Where are Toph and your dad?" Zuko asked from beside her.

"Toph made a lift and brought them both to safety. Sokka's holding Azula off."

"Not for long!" said the boomerang-wielding teen. He quickly climbed up Appa's tail and helped Suki and Katara get up as well. He extended a hand to Zuko, who looked down the hallway towards where Azula most likely was.

"No, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." he said, running down the darkly lit hall.

"Zuko, you idiot!" Katara called after him. She sighed and turned to Aang, who was already on Appa's head. "Let's go,"

"But we can't lea-"

"He said he'll catch up." she told him. She turned to Sokka next.

"Our stuff?" she asked.

"Toph and dad took them along." She nodded and they began their flight.

"Poor Zuzu, has the Avatar left you already?" Azula asked, sending a trail of blue fire at him. He quickly dodged them and ran at her with a fire whip. She flipped over him the same way Ty Lee would have if she were faced with this predicament.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked him. Zuko turned around and glared at her. He sent a stream of fire at her, which she side-stepped easily.

She started throwing blue flames at his feet, making him back away. He looked behind him and instantly found out Azula's strategy. Make him back away until the edge.

"No where to run, brother."

"I don't intend to." he said coolly, despite the huge amount of pressure he felt.

"Too bad for you then." she said, her arms already starting the motions for lightning. Zuko smirked, remembering the technique his Uncle had taught him.

"So long, Zuzu." she said, sending blue lightning his way. He thrust forward his two arms, absorbing the lightning.

_The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly._

He made a path with his left arm through his right, then down to the stomach, then up. The right arm followed the path, and soon they were both together, lightning sparking from between his fingertips towards a rock formation off the other cliff.

A small smile graced his lips as he finally realized that he did it. He redirected lightning.

He heard a frustrated yell from behind him and he turned around just in time to see Azula coming at him with a dangerous look on her face. And before he knew it, they were both free-falling down the seemingly endless sky.

"Zuko!" he heard Katara yell before Appa's figure flew down below him. He smiled as she extended her arm, which he grabbed onto before they flew away quickly. **(2)**

* * *

"You've got to be joking!" Katara said, standing up from her chair. She banged a fist on the table and stared at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry Katara, but it's the only way." Aang said, from beside her. She sighed and sat back down. It was her, Toph, Aang, and Sokka in the small room. They were in an inn a few miles from the Air Temple. All of them were now wearing their Fire Nation clothes, just like before.

"But, why him? I mean, you should be the one travelling with him. He has to teach you to bend!" she exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Sokka looked at her nervously, as if contemplating his words first.

"Actually, there's more."

"What?"

"You see- I- We- You-"

"Well, Sugar Queen," Toph intervened, "what Snoozles is trying to say is that you and Hothead have to get along sooner or later. That, and you guys sorta have a mission."

"What mission?"

"There's a Fire Nation general staying in a rest home a few miles from here. He was travelling with Azula at one point. You and Zuko are headed in that direction, and we were hoping you two could, you know, get information out of him?" Aang said, not sure if he said the right words. She sighed again.

"Does Zuko know about this?" she asked as calmly as she could. The teacup in her hands started shaking, and everyone's tea turned into ice.

"Yes, he does." Sokka told her. He shook his cup and placed it back down on the table.

"One last thing," Toph said, and the two boys looked away. "You guys leave tomorrow." she told Katara. Katara shook her head.

"You can't be serious! I-, but he- I- Fine..." she said, looking down. A knock sounded on the door and Suki came in. "Sokka, I need to talk to you." she said. Sokka nodded and followed her out.

"Just the three of us now, huh?" Aang asked jokingly. Toph laughed and shook her head.

"Actually, I have some improtant business to attend to. By that, I mean that I have to get my payback on Hothead for burning my feet." she said, standing up.

Katara and Aang looked at each other, then at Toph. "Piggyback?" The Avatar asked. Toph nodded and walked out the door.

"And then there were two," Katara said. Aang glanced at her and blushed.

"Ka- Katara? Can I talk to you? You know- pri- privately?" he asked. Katara looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, let's go outside."

When they got there, Katara breathed in the crisp night air.

"Katara, there's something I need to tell you." he said nervously. Katara turned to him and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, Aang?" she asked, concerned for him.

He blushed, thankful that it was a bit dark outside.

"Uh, close your eyes." he asked her. Her eyes widnened at the realization of what would happen. She bit her lip and complied.

Her eyes flutted close, and she felt lips pressed against her own. She opened her eyes again and backed away, putting her fingers to her lips. **(3)**

"I- Aang, I- I'm sorry." she said, running back into the inn.

* * *

"See you soon, sis." Sokka said, giving his sister a tight hug. He let go of her and turned to Zuko.

"You hurt her, I kill you." he said threateningly.

"Same goes for me, Zuko." Hakoda said from behind him. Zuko turned around and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Katara turned to Aang and looked at him. "Uh, keep studying your bending okay?" she told him awkwardly. Aang looked up at her and gave her a hug. She widened her eyes and hugged him back.

"Be careful," she whispered into his ear before backing away.

"Take care of him, okay?" she asked Toph, who only grinned.

"Don't worry, Sweetness. I will,"

Katara nodded and walked over to Zuko. "Let's go,"

* * *

They stopped in a town by the coast and took refuge in an inn.

Zuko started heating some tea for them. A few minutes later, he poured a cup for Katara, then one for himself. They were both seated in front of a tea table.

He took a small sip and looked at Katara's cup, which remained untouched.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" he asked her.

"I'd rather not get poisoned away from the others." she replied icily.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"You are, Zuko. _You _are what's wrong with me. Look, okay, no one asked you to help. I though you changed, but it looks like I'm mistaken."

"Mistaken? I just left behind everything I ever worked for, and you think that I haven't changed!?"

No reply.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I came back?" he asked her.

She looked at him questioningly, urging him to go on.

"In the cave, you actually showed me that you cared. And during the fight with Azula I- you look like I'd betrayed you. And every night, before I fall asleep, I keep seeing those tears pouring out of Sapphire eyes, and it _hurts_, Katara. Because I know that no matter what I do, you, of all people, will never forgive me again." he told her.

"You're the one I was hoping would actually forgive me first. I- I wanted to see if you still...cared, like you did in Ba Sing Se."

Silence descended upon them, awkward in nature.

"I- I need some fresh air." she told him, standing up and walking out the door. Zuko closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. What was he thinking, saying that to her?

* * *

Katara curled up by the beach. She had the tempting feeling to start bending her frustrations out, but knew that no one should see her water bending.

She took a twig and started drawing in the sand. The moon was high up in the sky, and she didn't notice two shadows approach her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you lost, little girl? If you are, I'd be happy to, ehem, _escort_ you back." one of them said, laughing sinisterly.

"Come on now, we won't bite...much." the other man told her. She stood up and got into a stance.

"Well, look here, Cho, she thinks she's a big girl now." the first one laughed. Katara smirked. She summoned a great wave of water from behind her, sending it at them. They stood there, drenched, and Katara got ready for another move. She send two water whips at them with amazing speed and grace, one whip coming form each hand.

"Han, she's a waterbender!" the second man, Cho, said.

"Get her!" he growled. A fight ensued between them. Fire was dodged while water turned to steam. Katara let out a low growl.

_There's only one way...but, I can't..._ she closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Forgive me, you guys..._

She set her feet firmly into the ground and took a deep breath. She put her hands in front of her, and retracted them quickly as if she were pulling an imaginary rope. The two men followed her hands movements, floating in midair towards her. Then, she stopped and pun around in a circle, arms thrust in front. The two men followed again, as if forced to by an imaginary force.

She let them go and they fell in a heap towards the ground.

"Let's go, Cho!" one of them said, scrambling up.

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Zuko asked after Katara entered the room.

"I was at the beach, practicing my bending." she told him. He threw some black clothes at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"We're going on a mission, remember?" Zuko reminded her, walking out of the shadows. He was already dressed in his Blue Spirit outfit, minus the mask and swords. Katara nodded and walked into the bathroom. She opened the door again and looked at him.

"Hey, Zuko?" she called. He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she told him, closing the door. A small smile graced his lips.

"I forgive you..."

* * *

They were at the edge of a cliff, the full moon shining brightly at its zenith. Zuko tied some rope tightly to the trunk of a tree.

"Let's go," They both climbed down the cliff, landing down on a small part of land protruding from the cliff.

"You know what to do, right?" she asked him as they reached the water.

"Of course," he smirked. Katara smiled at him and froze a part of the water. They both jumped on the ice and headed towards a large island a mile off the coast. **(4)**

They saw an island that was coverered completely by a stone wall. They was a gate-like arch smewhere and decided it was a good place to enter through. They both jumped onto the island and kicked the ice into the sea. Katara started running through the garden of the island towards a building at the center.

"Wait! Don't you need to get water first?" he asked her. She gave him a smirk. "Stand back, Zuko." he did as he was told and Katara gathered water frm the sea through the stone arch and into her waterskin.

Zuko stared at her as she placed the water in her waterskin. "Okay then, let's go."

Zuko kicked open the front door and the two rushed up the stairs. He kicked open another door and the two stepped into what seemed to be the Master's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" a man in full Fire Nation military armor asked them. His greying hair was askew atop his head, and his chin was shaved unevenly. He looked between the two and smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the banished prince and the Avatar's waterbender. I didn't think I'd see you here. No matter, you'll be over with soon, anyway." he said, producing a fireball in his palm. "I heard about your escape from the Boiling Rock, _Prince_ Zuko. When I'm through with you, I'll personally make sure you don't get away." He sent a stream of fire at the two, which Katara deflected with a wall of ice. The General smirked and threw another fireball at them and before jumping out the window.

Zuko rolled to the side and raced down the steps with Katara. They found the General in the garden, a fireball at the ready.

"You're going down, General Yu." the ex-Prince said coldly, sending a fireblast at the man. He jumped out of the way and sent a ball of fire at Katara, who deflected it with another wall of ice. She thrust her hand forward in a Toph-like motion and sent the ice wall towards the general, who couldn't dodge it in time.

"What are the Fire Nation's plans for when Sozin's Comet arrives?" Zuko asked, sending a blast of fire at the general, who rolled to the side.

"I'll never tell a scumbag traitor such confidential information!" he shouted, going on the offensive and sending a fireblast at him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, General." Katara said, standing up straight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her right hand in front of her face. Then she closed her hand into a fist and her eyes fluttered open. She pushed her hand forward and upwards. **(5)**

The general, confused at first, suddenly went up in the ari, as if he had no choice.

"What is the meaning of this!? Put me down!" he yelled, his legs kicking at nothing but air.

"I'll ask you only once. What is the Fire Nation planning for Sozin's Comet!?" Zuko asked again.

"The- the larger fleet is attacking the North Pole, while the southern fleet is headed for the Southern Water Tribe." he said. Katara eyes widened and she lost her grip on the general's blood. Yu fell on the ground in a heap, panting heavily. Then, he looked up and started laughing maniacally.

"You'll never stop the Fire Nation now, wench! Even the Avatar will never be able to stop the Fire Nation from complete world domination!" he shouted into the air.

Katara bended her knees a bit, her hands pointed towards the ground. Then, her legs straightened and she brought her hands up, water droplets emerging from the grass, trees, and plants. The General's eyes widened as he looked on at the scene before him. **(6)**

He cowered in fear as Katara gathered all the water into a blob in front of her.

"Good night, General." she said before a large ball of ice hit the general's forehead, causing him to pass out.

"We have to tell the others!" Katara said, running out the door. Zuko followed her down the stairs and soon they arrived at the beach.

Katara knelt down on the sand and looked up at the full moon. It was only then that she realized the true weight of the general's words.

"Gran-Gran...Master Pakku...Chief Arnook...I- I can't let them..." she broke down in tears and started sobbing on the beach. Zuko sighed and kneeled down behind her. He wrapped his left hand around her shoulders and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's going to be okay," he said awkwardly. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood up. "You're right." she said, wiping away her tears. Zuko stood up as well and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't hate you, Zuko."

* * *

"We're almost there, Katara. Just a few more hours and you get to see your brother again." Zuko told her as they walked through the forest. She nodded cheerfully as she sidestepped a tree.

"Yup! And I get to see my dad, and Suki, and Toph, and Sokka..." she trailed off and looked down. Zuko, who was in front, didn't notice.

"And you get to see the Avatar." he muttered. He saw the kiss they spent a few nights ago, and he felt jealousy bubble up at the pit of his stomach at the thought of what would happen when they see each other. Would they kiss? Hug? Declare their undying love?

He didn't see Katara pull away that night. He just turned his back on them and walked towards the sound of Toph's voice.

A sigh from his travelling companion brought him back to reality. He looked back at her and realized she had stopped.

"Katara? What's wrong?" he asked. She just shook her head.

"Nothing, just keep walking." she told him. He did as he was told.

An hour later, the trees started to lessen and soon they were walking on grass, with nothing but the sky in sight. A few trees were scattered around, but other than that, nothing else was there. Katara stopped walking again.

"Zuko, there's something I need to tell you." she said, biting her lip. Zuko stopped and turned to her. She was looking down on the floor nervously, and he frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's all my fault..." she whispered softly.

He looked at her in a confused way. "What are you talking about, Katara?"

"Everything, it's all my fault..." she repeated, her voice a tad bit softer now.

Zuko shook her shoulders. "Katara, what are you talking about? Nothing is you're fault!" he said, putting his arms back down by his side.

"Yes, it is!" she said, looking up at him. She looked back down and bit back tears.

"If I had healed you in the cave...you wouldn't have joined Azula. You wouldn't have had to send that assasin against us. Aang wouldn't have gotten hit by lightning. I wouldn't have had to use the healing water on him. We wouldn't have failed during the Eclipse. Everything is all my fault...If I had just stayed there and healed you before Aang got there, I-"

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, making her look back up at him.

"Nothing is your fault. It was my decision to go against you, and I regret it now... It's not your fault, it's mine." he told her, staring her in the eye. Katara eyes watered and without warning, she pressed herself against Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. **(7)**

His eyes widened, but he closed them and returned the hug, burying his face in hair. He bit his lip and hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault," Katara whispered. "Not your fault at all."

**

* * *

**

Huzzah! Seven clips from the trailer! I did my best, people. Also, here are some details about the contest:

**-_Jenga Chan_ of Gaia Online is a crew member of "Opposites Attract: A Zutara Fan Guild". She made the contest, and I'm glad because I finally got rid of my writer's block.  
****-The prize is anything worth two dollars from the Gaia Cash Shop.  
****-This is the third entry in the contest.  
-This is the third category of the contest.  
-It has to be at least 2,000 words long.  
-I have to use clips from the NYCC trailer.**

**Those were the details, and I tried to do my very best. Please review!**


End file.
